The Armada
by ArtieRoss
Summary: SO MANY SHIPS! A collection of one-shots with varied ratings, find almost any pairing! Requests for one-shots will be taken in the reviews. Planned: Kirito x Rosalia, Lizbeth x Asuna, Klein x Suguha, and more.


Chapter One: Melody

Pairing: Kirito x Asuna

Status: Smut/Lemon

Rating: M/MA

* * *

Kirito looked outside of the window of his house on Floor 22. The fireplace was roaring, but it still felt chilly to the famed Black Swordsman. It was a cold winter day, and he and Asuna were alone in the house, snowed in. She was cooking their dinner, humming a quiet American pop song that he swore he could recognize. The way the notes flew from one to the next rang in his head with nostalgia.

Kirito turned to look at Asuna. She was stirring something, her hips rocking to the beat of the music that flowed from her soul. Kirito knew that she was attractive, even in her normal clothes, but something about the way her loose yellow sweater just covered her butt made something leap in his stomach. He was sure that it was love as he looked back up at her face just as she turned around and jumped, noticing his gaze for the first time.

Asuna's smile was like nothing Kirito had ever seen in his life. Even when he was having an awful day, it could cheer him up in a heartbeat. And her voice affected him even more than her smile; hearing it would send electric jolts down his spine–and though he hadn't known yet, he would tremble in the real world every time her soft hands touched him.

"How long have you been watching me, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked with an embarrassed smile.

Kirito stood from where he sat and slowly walked over to his wife, his love, his one and only. "Only long enough to want to give you a small gift."

"How long did it take you to decide this?" Asuna asked with a small smirk.

"Honestly, about four seconds," he chuckled. "Now come on. Close your eyes and hold your right hand out to your side and your left with your palm open."

Asuna sighed, a grin cracking across her face. "Fine. But if it takes too long, you're cooking your own dinner. I know how you like to make me wait."

Kirito smiled softly as she closed her eyes. Though he thought her most beautiful feature was her eyes, she was just as beautiful with them closed. Kirito knew that he would never understand exactly why he loved her, but right now it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently.

He immediately felt Asuna quiver against his body, fingers reaching for his back in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. His hands moved to her lower back and her neck, cradling her gently in his arms.

About four seconds later, Asuna pulled back to breathe and stared deep into Kirito's eyes. "You have to warn me before you do that; I wasn't ready!"

"Well do I have to warn you before I do _this_?" Kirito asked as his lower hand slid down and squeezed her butt playfully.

Asuna's face turned a bright shade of crimson as she squirmed in embarrassment. "K-Kirito-kun!" She gasped as her body tensed up tightly against her lover's own. As she pressed closer, she began to feel something against her own thigh–something slightly thick and firm. When she looked down, her blush grew even darker. "K-k-Kirito-kun!"

Kirito, realizing what he had missed by paying more attention to her than himself, started as well. "Ah-I'm sorry, Asuna-san I didn't realize-" At that point, he caught sight of a twinkle in her eye. "Asuna-san? What are you-mmph!"

Kirito was cut off mid-sentence by Asuna's lips crashing against his own. He was startled when she suddenly pushed him back against a wall, her hands pulling herself as close to his body as possible. His lips opened as if on impulse and their tongues touched, wrestling each other in a passionate match of torrid lust.

Kirito felt his hands travel to the front of her shoulders to push her away ever so slightly. At first Asuna looked confused and then hurt. The look in Kirito's eyes, however made her stop everything. "What is it, Kirito-kun?"

"I… I want you to know that I want to be with you forever," Kirito breathed in her ear. "You're everything to me, Asuna-san and… I love you."

Asuna's eyes lit up at that moment and she kissed him again chastely. She pulled back for the briefest of moments. "I love you too, Kirito-kun, in the deepest way. And I want to be with you too…"

"We can stay here," Kirito offered with another kiss on her nose. "It's okay if you want to wait to go further."

Asuna giggled, with a small gleam in her eye. "Well that just won't do," she whispered in his ear. "I want to be with you in the most intimate way I can, to bind our very souls together. No simple kiss can do that." Without warning, her tongue darted playfully across his earlobe, drawing a gasp from a surprised Kirito.

"You rude little ferret!" Kirito laughed, moving down to nip at Asuna's neck. This forced an unsavory moan of "fuck!" from between her lips as she took a sharp breath. To deepen this moan, Kirito brought a hand between her thighs and sliced his fingers against the very sensitive–and very wet–area between her thighs.

"Fuck!" Asuna groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips against his hand. "Please Kirito-kun, I can't wait much longer!"

Kirito laid her out on the countertop of the kitchen and climbed over her. Kirito licked at the crook of his wife's neck, drawing a squeal of delight for her lips. "Are you sure you want to?" Kirito asked, gazing deep into her eyes for one last time. The look in her eyes was enough to let him know that she was positive.

Carefully, Kirito opened his menu to the Ethics Code and turned it off, leaving him in a vulnerable state. When Asuna did the same thing, they began to remove each other's clothing. Skin brushed against skin as they desperately threw their garments to the floor, glad to be rid of clothes as the cool air kissed their skin. Asuna nodded again and Kirito lined up with the blazing entrance to her core before plunging balls-deep.

Nothing Kirito had _ever_ experienced could have prepared him for this.

As soon as he entered, he felt hot damp skin clamping hard around his length. From deep within his body came waves of euphoria as they both groaned loudly. It took her a moment to get used to his shaft inside of her–Kirito could tell that despite her eagerness to begin, this was her first time (as well as his)– before he could begin rocking.

"Kirito-kun!' She gasped as he slowly rammed into her. "It feels so good!"

Kirito grunted as he felt a particularly strong wave of pleasure that forced him to slow down. He hadn't ever had sex before, but he knew that if he finished too quickly it would be an embarrassment to him and that Asuna–the woman he wanted to be with forever–wouldn't experience this breathtaking experience at its full potential. In order to give Asuna the best experience, he had to find what he knew was called a clitoris.

Kirito looked down at the girl's pelvis and began searching for something like a pearl or a button. If he was to touch it, then Asuna wouldn't moan anymore, but begin to scream with pleasure. All he had to do was to stimulate it.

Kissing Asuna's neck and taking a nip when he could, he reached down and began to feel around where his dick was buried. Eventually, he brushed over something and Asuna cried out with surprise, gripping at his shoulders with her fingernails. "_Kirito-kun!_"

As soon as her voice rang out, her walls gripped his length exponentially harder, forcing him to groan hard as he experienced an even larger wave of pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he closed his eyes hard and began to ram into her as deep as he could at full force, hoping to accelerate her climax by brutally smashing against her cervix

Asuna screamed and closed her eyes tightly as she felt her walls clench hard around Kirito before her toes began to curl like fists. Her body trembled violently as she let out a hot stream of orgasm, accompanied by the sound of her pleased cries of "_Fuck, Kirito-kun!_"

Kirito growled as he felt the knot that he had been trying so hard to hold in his stomach tighten to the point where he knew it couldn't tighten any more. He released his load and shouted as his semen poured into her, mixing with her own juices and trickling out between the two. For what seemed like ten seconds, he continued ejaculating deep into her womb before finally collapsing on top of her.

Asuna's arms fell from her lover's shoulders. "Kirito-kun…" she panted, sprawled out on the counter.

"Asuna-san," Kirito whispered as he looked into the girl's brown eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?'

By then, she had already fallen asleep on his ragged body. As Kirito felt his own eyes shutting, he felt as though he suddenly remembered the name of the song his wife had been humming earlier. What was it? Something about a field…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There is the first of hopefully many one-shots to come. I hope you enjoyed it, as it is my first lemon/one-shot. I analyzed a lot of other lemons, and wrote this carefully.

If you wish to have a ship added to the Armada, simply leave a review with the pairing, whether you wish it to be a smut or a fluff along with any other kinks, the rating, etc. I plan for this story entirely by audience demand, so if I don't get enough support, the project will be discontinued. Feel free to review, follow, and favorite. :)

-Artie Ross


End file.
